My Sizta!
by Anarchy Undead
Summary: A story told by a two-and-a-half year old Yang about her meeting the gremlin her mama brought home last week. Warning: EXTREMELY FLUFFY!


**(Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters are owned by RoosterTeeth.)**

 **(AN: Keeping up with my college work has been time consuming and, for the most part, rather soul crushing, making it hard for me to do any writing. But, I believe I'll bounce back soon, and when I do I'll be going into overdrive with my stories! For now, enjoy this fluffy one-shot, happy holidays and I'll see you all in the new year!)**

 **(Important note: This story is told from the POV of Yang when she was a toddler, so the bad grammar and spelling is all _intentional_. If you're having too much trouble trying to discpher it, let me know and I'll post another chapter with spelling and grammar corrected. Thank you.)**

* * *

I pusheded da door open. It waz the door to my woom. It waz _my_ room, wid its yelloh walls an' all da pictors I drawed for mama and daddy. It waz all _mine_ until that smol noisy ting mama bought home fwom da hospit-tal took it!

I 'memeber mama an' daddy sayin' that I'ma gonna have a new friend ta pway wid. Mama had a BIG tummy den, wike she eated a lot. She did eated a lot, so maybe dats why she went to da hospit-tal 'cause she waz so big. Wen she did, daddy went wid her and they lefted me behind wid unca Kwoah. He waz fun, but I missed mama an' daddy. I waz sad.

When dey came back, mama had boughted sumthin' wid her. It waz smol, hadded a lil' bidda wed hair, an' it took _my_ woom an' _my_ cwib an' all _my_ udda stuff to! I waz put in a nudda woom wid a bed an' white walls wid no pictors. Mama an' daddy don't pway wid me no moar. Dey only pway wid dat ting. Now I waz an-gwe!

No!... Now I waz YANG-gwe! Hehehehe!

Ok, sear-e-us time now!

I walked into _my_ woom, in my favot yelloh dwess. My hair waz short 'cause daddy took me to a 'bar-bar' an' da people dere made it short. I waz so mad I turneded into fy-yah! Mama waz pwoud, daddy was worried 'bout sumthin' an' dey started yellin' at each-udda. I waz sad 'cause I thinked dey was yellin' 'causea me evan dow dey sez it wazn'.

Anyway, I walkeded up to _my_ cwib. The ting waz werein' a wed onesy. It was in dere, in _my_ cwib, sleepin' on _my_ piwoah, usin' _my_ bwanky! It had a dummy in its mouth like I use ta have. Waz it twyin' to we-pwace me? Now I weely yang-gwe!

I get to _my_ cwib an' gwabbed da bars on it. I always 'member twyin' to get out but coodn't. But now I waz fy-yah, fy-yah was stwong, dat mean me stwong too! I pulled on da bars, twyin' ta make it open. I pull an' I pull an' I pull an'-

 _ ***CRACK***_

I fell on my butt, holddin' da cwid door. I had bwoked it, but it waz _my_ cwib so I cood 'cause it _mine_. I fwoow da door away an' got up. I waz still yang-we, now even moar 'cause da ting make me bwake _my_ cwib!

I climbeded up an' got on _my_ cwib. I standed ova da ting dat was takin' evwetin' away fwom me. It waz wakin' up. I waz so weely, weely ang-gwe!

I waz gonna push it! I waz gonna push it outta _my_ cwib an' onta da floor! I don' wannit in _my_ house! It took _my_ cwib, _my_ piwoah, _my_ blanky, _my_ room! An' it was takin' _my_ mama an' daddy away fwom me! NO! I wan it gon! I wan ting's back wike it waz! I won' let it take no moar fwom me! I won' let it! I WON' LET IT! I-

It's eyes opened up. It looked wike it was gonna cwy wen it looked at me. It put it's stubby arms out at me wike I did wid mama an' daddy wen I wantted ta huggle. It's eyes were wike mama's, all shiney an' pwitty. It's hair waz wike mama's too.

I stop bein' ang-gwe an' now was confuzzed. It's hair an' eyes waz wike mama's, just wike mine waz wike daddy's. Wut does dat meen? Who waz she? If she have eyes an' hair wike mama wike I have eyes an hair wike daddy, den dat meen-

I wasn' confuzzed no moar. It waz wike wen daddy an' me finished a puzzle togeda an' da peeces look wike a pictor. Evwee-ting made sense now!

I pikked her up an' huggled her. Evan wid a dummy I cood see her smile. She waz happy an' it make me happy! I sitted down an' huggled her back. She makes lottsa noise, but they sounded wike happy noises.

"What the- YANG!"

I wook up an' see mama an' daddy at da door. Daddy looked yang-gwe at me. I coodn' see mama's face too much 'cause she always were her pwitty white hhod-cape an' her hair cova's up her face too.

"Yang, what are you doing in here?", daddy sez walkin' up to uz. "You can't play with her right now, she's too tiny. So let go-"

"NO!" I yell back. I still mad at daddy for makin' my hair short. I not let him take her fwom me! "SHE _MY_ SIZTA!" I huggle my sizta closa. " _Mine_."

 _My_ sizta fwoze up sudda-ly an' got quiet. Her dummy fell out too. Den she started wavin' her arms up an' down wile makin' evan moar happy noises. I huggled her moar an' she get louda an' happya.

Daddy sigh an' turnned to mama. "Summer, could you handle this- and you're gone. Great..."

I look ova to mama. Her eyez waz wide an' sparkally, an' her smile waz evan widerer. She den come ova an' pickked uz up so she cood sit on da cwib an' we sitted on her legs.

Daddy sighed again. "Alright, fine. We'll deal with this mess later. You just sit their and be adorable and..." Daddy stopped talkin' an' looked at da... um, wun, too, tree-yeah! Da tree of uz! "I'll get a camera, just... just stay like that!" Daddy run outta the door to get da cam-a-rah. Wut evah dat waz! He didn' look mad no moar, dat waz good.

So now it waz da tree of uz. Mama huggled uz bowt, I huggled _my_ sizta, an' she keep makin' doz happy noises.

Mama sez her name iz Wuby. She's _my_ sizta! An' I'ma gonna be da best big sizta EVA!

* * *

 **(Thanks for reading! See y'all in 2019!)**


End file.
